Sωєєтєsт Dєsιяє
by GreenLoverButtercup987
Summary: Buttercup moves into her best friend's house which leads to her meeting three boys. Her sisters are devastated without her. Will Buttercup fall in love with one of them?
1. The Boys

"I just want to, Blossom!"

"No, you can't Buttercup! And that's final!"

"Fine! That's your fucking loss."

Buttercup stormed off to her room, leaving a fuming Blossom standing there in the living room. Bubbles came in from the kitchen and comforted Blossom. "It's okay. She just needs some time to cool off, that's all." Bubbles reassured her. Blossom had still that raging fire in her. "So what did you argue about?" she asked.

Blossom sat on the couch. "Well, Buttercup was talking about her wanting to move out. I wouldn't allow that because we are a team. But-" Blossom got cut off by Bubbles. "Please Blossom. Buttercup is a grown woman and she has to make her own decisions this time." she answered.

She felt herself calm down a little. "I guess.." Blossom quietly said. Bubbles hugged her. "Just don't worry. Buttercup'll be okay. I mean she is the toughest out of all of us."

"Yeah..." Blossom whispered. Bubbles smiled. "Just give her some time." Bubbles repeated.

* * *

Buttercup shut her door loudly. She plopped on her bed and took out her phone and dialed her best friend, Brute's number.

_"Hey BC! What's up?" _Brute seemed happy.

"I was wondering that can I stay over at your house?" Buttercup asked, hesitant.

_"Um, sure. Wait, is Blossom being a bitch again?" _

Buttercup sighed. "Yes. Also, I feel like not coming back here. Blossom might lecture me again for not following her stupid rules."

_"Hold on, let me see if your room is still in good condition." _

"Okay." Buttercup replied, fluffing her pillow.

_"Yeah, sure you can live here. Your room seems like it haven't been touched!"_

Buttercup chuckled. "You're a good friend, Brute."

_"Hey, what's a good friend for anyways?" _

"I gotta pack up. See me out at your front door when you see my car." Buttercup said, getting up.

_"Sure, bye!"_

"'Kay bye." Both of them hung up. Buttercup stuffed her phone in her pocket. She went to her closet and grabbed her suitcase and bag. She threw her clothes inside. She got her important stuff and put it in her bag.

Once Buttercup packed the last of her belongings, she opened up her window and flew down to her green Hummer. She put her stuff inside the car. Buttercup jumped in the drivers' seat and started the car. She didn't say one last goodbye. She just groaned and headed off to Vilestown.

* * *

Blossom watched Buttercup leave. She slid down the wall on her back. Her knees hugging her chest. Bubbles came from upstairs and saw Blossom on the floor. "Blossom? What's wrong?" she asked, sitting by her side.

She didn't look at her, she just stared at the floor. "I regret myself for being leader." Blossom said quietly. Bubbles sighed. "Hey, if you weren't leader, everything would go haywire." she tried to make Blossom cheer up.

She went on, "Also, I made Buttercup leave." she sulked. Blossom looked at Bubbles. "You should be leader instead of me."

"Blossom... stop saying all those unmeaningful words. It's making me feel bad." Bubbles whispered. Blossom felt her heart break. "I... guess... so..." Blossom said.

"Now, will you stop worrying? Everything'll be all right. To Bubbles Utonium!" Bubbles joked, trying to make Blossom laugh. Blossom let a small chuckle come out from her mouth. "That's the spirit!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"I know..." Blossom said. Bubbles grinned.

* * *

Buttercup finally arrived in Vilestown. She saw a huge white mansion. Buttercup guessed that this was Brute's because she's standing right there!

Brute waved. "Hey, BC!" she ran over. Buttercup got out and Brute gave her a tight bear hug. "Nice... to... see.. you... too..." Buttercup strained. Brute let her go with a friendly grin on her face. "Well, let's get you going!" Brute grabbed her belongings from her car and brought them over to her front porch.

"Can you open the door for me?" Brute asked. Buttercup did so. "Thanks."

Buttercup went inside her house and was awestruck by it. Brute put all her things down on the middle of the living room and straightened her back. "Okay, I'll call the boys to grab your stuff and put it in your room."

Buttercup snapped out of her daze. "Yes. Thanks." she said. "Brick! Boomer! Butch! Come down now!" Brute yelled.

Three boys ran down the staircase. One boy had flaming red hair with a backwards red cap on and dazzling blood red eyes. The other had blonde winged-style hair and has beautiful dark blue eyes. The last caught Buttercup's eye. He had midnight black hair styled in an emo hairstyle and he has sparkling dark green eyes. Brute was smirking at the three.

The red head approached Buttercup. "Hi, beautiful. My name's Brick." he kissed her hand. Buttercup blushed. Brute rolled her eyes. The blonde's turn to introduce himself. "Hey, my name's Boomer." he said seductively. Buttercup was still blushing.

The black haired dude walked over to her and said, "What's up? The name's Butch!" he screamed. Buttercup had an interest in his attitude. Brute smacked him upside the head. He rubbed his sore head and walked back to Brick and Boomer.

Brute spoke up, "So guys, this is my best friend..." Brute waited for her to continue. Buttercup grinned. "Hey! What's up people? My name's Buttercup!" Buttercup ended with a ferocious pose. The three were gawking and drooling.

Brute rolled her eyes and yelled at them. "Hey! Stop gawking! Would you like for me to kick you out?" she warned. The three stopped and mumbled 'Sorry'. Buttercup loved her personality. It was mostly like her. "Okay, boys take her bags and show her to her room. Please." Brute said through gritted teeth.

Brick, Boomer, and Butch took her stuff and headed up the stairs. Buttercup walked over to Brute. "And this is why we are best friends." she grinned. "I know. But those three are complete idiots. They don't know exactly what they're doing!" Brute exclaimed.

"Please. I think one of them are the best out of the two." Buttercup whispered. Brute grinned evilly and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I know. You took an interest in one of my brothers, right?" Brute asked.

Buttercup blushed at her statement. "M-maybe..." she stuttered. Brute nudged Buttercup and wiggled her eyebrows. "Oh shut up!" Buttercup teased. "Come on, I gotta show you your old room." Brute led her up the stairs.

Her room was at the end of the hall, so it wasn't that far. Brute opened her door and saw the three boys laying on the floor in exasperation. Buttercup stifled a snicker and Brute just sighed in disbelief. "Hey, get your lazy asses up!" Brute demanded.

The three jumped up and saw Buttercup. They waved sheepishly. Buttercup waved with a smile plastered on her beautiful face. "Okay, I want to tell you all something." Buttercup announced. All four were listening.

"What is it?" Boomer curiously asked. Buttercup smirked. "Well, I was wondering if that you could impress me and Brute. Wait, scratch that. Impress Brute and you will get a date with me." Buttercup finished.

Brick looked at Butch and Boomer. "So we impress Brute?" Butch asked. Buttercup nodded. Brute approached Buttercup and whispered. "Okay, so what is it?" Brute asked.

Buttercup whispered back, "Give Butch a chance. Please..." Buttercup pleaded. "Okay, okay." Brute replied. "Thanks!" Buttercup grinned.

"On three." Brute said.

"One..." Buttercup continued.

"Two..." Brute paused. The three boys looked confused.

"THREE!" Both of them exclaimed. "LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

"Oh dear god. This will be hell..." Butch mumbled.

* * *

"Wow, wasn't that awesome?" Brute squealed.

Buttercup smirked at the three boys who were dirty, sweaty and smelly. "How was it?" Buttercup asked.

"Hell," Butch responded.

"Disgusting," Brick replied.

"Fun!" Boomer screamed. Brick, Butch, Buttercup, and Brute looked at him. "What?" he asked. "Nothing, nothing." Buttercup said. "Now let us announce the winner!" Brute announced.

Buttercup spoke, "The winner is..." she paused for dramatic effect. "... You can't know yet because you people have to take a shower first, and dress in beautiful clothes to now impress me!"

Brick and Boomer dropped to the ground. Butch was smirking and ran out the door to the bathroom. "Looks like Butch got a head start. Get on with it, wimpy pussies!" Buttercup barked at the two.

Brick and Boomer jolted up and headed off. Brute and Buttercup were practically laughing their asses off. "Epic!" Buttercup laughed. "I know right!" Brute exclaimed.

"I wonder what they're doing now..." Buttercup wondered.

* * *

_With Butch..._

"I think this is perfect."

He wore a green t-shirt with black letters saying 'Don't Look at Me', black skinny jeans, and black vans. He looked at himself in the mirror again, then rushed to Buttercup's room.

* * *

_With Brick..._

"Should this be it?" he asked himself.

He wore a red shirt with horizontal stripes going across, blue jeans, and red converse. Brick just grinned and ran out to her room.

* * *

_With Boomer..._

"I don't know..."

Boomer wore a dark blue shirt with khaki pants, and his blue converse on. Boomer just loved his kind of style. He looked at himself again and rushed out.

* * *

"They're all great, guys."

Buttercup was really impressed by their taste in clothing. Brute just rolled her eyes. "So, Brute, who's the winner?" Then she whispered into her ear, "Please..." She sat back to her original position on her bed. "The winner is..." Brute paused.

Brick, Boomer, and Butch were crossing their fingers. "...Butch!" Brute finished. Buttercup stood up and approached Butch. Brick and Boomer were looking at the two.

She whispered into Butch's ear, "Congrats, you get a date with me." Butch blushed. Buttercup hugged him. He didn't know that Buttercup likes him. Brute was putting a hand on her heart and looking at the affection. Brick and Boomer were surprised. "The hell?" they both said at the same time.

Buttercup pulled away. "Also, you get this." Buttercup kissed him on the cheek. Butch blushed crimson. She pulled away. "Remember take me on that date tomorrow. If you don't, you'll regret it." Buttercup warned. He nodded. "Thanks!" she squealed and ran to her bed. Brute stood up.

"I think Buttercup's tired. Please leave." Brute opened the door. "NOW!" she barked. The three skidded out of her room. "Sweet dreams, Buttercup!" she said, then shut the door. Buttercup turned on her lamp.

She reached for her bag and pulled out her laptop. She sat cross-legged on her bed and turned on her laptop. She could see on that someone messaged her. She clicked on that and read it. It was from Blossom.

_Hey, Buttercup. I know you don't want to talk to me, but let me just say this. I know you're old enough to make your own decision. So I'll say good luck._

_~Blossom_

Buttercup was rereading this again, trying to understand. "Blossom sent me this because she thinks I'm mature enough." Buttercup thought out loud to no one. Buttercup shut her laptop and put it in her bag. She pulled the covers on her and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was 11:45 p.m. and Butch sneaked off to Buttercup's room, he made sure no one followed him. He opened her door and approached her bed. Butch looked at her sleeping.

_She's so peaceful when she sleeps, _Butch thought.

Buttercup pulled down on his shirt, eyes still closed. "You. You really thought you could sneak on me, huh?" Buttercup opened her eyes to reveal emerald green orbs.

"N-no..." Butch stuttered. "Tch. Yeah, right." Buttercup scoffed. "Remember this, today you saw the nice side of me. You better not get on the bad side of me or there will be deadly consequences. Now goodbye." Buttercup let go of his shirt.

Butch left her room, closing her door quietly. He tiptoed back to his room and shut the door. He plopped on his bed, remembering everything that happened today. He sighed and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Brute could smell the sweet cooking. She followed the aroma. It led to Buttercup in the kitchen. She was cooking something.

"Morning, Buttercup." Brute yawned. "Morning to you too." Buttercup responded, putting down a plate of bacon. "Oh dear! What smells so good?" Butch asked, entering the dining room. "Shut up, I made this." Buttercup said.

"Oi, good morning to you too." Butch sarcastically said. She rolled her eyes. Brick cam from behind and hugged Buttercup from behind. "Hey, what's cooking?" Brick asked seductively. Buttercup blushed. "Me, idiot." Buttercup replied.

Boomer came entering the kitchen. He started to eat and the rest did. "Oh my fucking god Buttercup! This tastes so great!" Boomer exclaimed. Buttercup blushed again. "Hey thanks."

He winked at her. "No probs."

Butch and Brick both rolled their eyes. Brute smacked him upside the head. "Eat. Idiot." she said evilly. Boomer did what she says. She smirked.

Butch swung an arm around Buttercup. "Arm. Off. Now." Buttercup seethed. He removed it. "Thank you."

Buttercup checked her watch. "Hey Butch, aren't you supposed to take Buttercup on that date?" Brute questioned, grinning slyly. His eyes widened and ran to his room. Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Idiot." Buttercup said.

"I know right?" Brick chimed in. "Don't talk with your mouth full." Buttercup glared at him. "Or what?" he took the challenge. "OHH!" Brute announced. "Do you want me to feed you and make me choke you on your food?" Buttercup warned. "N-no.." Brick swallowed then said it. Buttercup smirked triumphantly.

* * *

"Do you think Buttercup received the email?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom looked at her from across the table. "I'm sure. I think she's not that far from here. I also think we shouldn't bother her for a while. She's still mad at me."

"You don't know that for sure." Bubbles assured her. Blossom looked at her in the eye. "If she's still not mad at me, then would Buttercup reply to me by now?!" Blossom screeched.

Bubbles sat back down. "Oh." Blossom sighed in desperation. "I just wonder what she's doing right now." she finally said. Bubbles glanced at her. "I know, me too. Only if the Professor knew how to handle this kind of situation." Bubbles patted her on the back. Blossom continued to groan.

"What the hell should I do?"


	2. Sweet, Sweet Jealousy

"Dress the same like you did yesterday."

"Really?"

"Yes! Now get to it!"

Buttercup pushed Butch into his room, shutting the door. Brick and Boomer stood by her, while Boomer shook his head. "Your brother can be an idiot sometimes." Buttercup sighed. Brute came out from her room. "Heeyy! What's up?" she said, walking towards the three.

Brick spoke up, "Well, Buttercup here." he gestured to her. "Was saying that Butch is an idiot." Brute thought for a little. "True," she pointed out. "I fucking heard you!" Butch screamed through the door. All four of them rolled their eyes. "Bitchy Butch," Buttercup shook her head. "Very," Brick agrees. Boomer and Brute nodded.

Butch opened the door to reveal his same clothes that he had just wore yesterday. His hair was still a great mess. "Welcome," Brute sarcastically said. Butch walked himself towards Buttercup. Brick and Boomer's eye twitched. Brute noticed and stifled a laugh. "I'll be right back. Brute, watch the three if they come into my room." Buttercup walked to her room. Brute crossed her arms and walked right in front of the three boys. "Don't even _think _of going there." Brick, Boomer, and Butch just blinked at her. "Just whatever. Also, I'm watching you three little boys."

Boomer gasped quietly, "Hey! We aren't little boys! We're seventeen, for god's sake!" Brute plainly rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah. Okay. I believe you," Brute sarcastically said and put a hand on her hip.

The three boys just sighed in despair.

* * *

She stood in front of her floor-length mirror. Buttercup wore a green tank top with a black cardigan, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. For a finishing touch, she added fingerless gloves. She wouldn't dare to wear makeup. She obviously likes her natural beauty. To Butch, he thinks that she should wear a little piece of makeup. She just ignored his suggestion and fixed her hair a little.

"Isn't it perfect?" Buttercup whispered to herself. She struck a violent pose and just smirked. She grabbed her backpack from her bed and rushed out the door.

* * *

"Can you stop watching us? You're creeping us out."

"I can do what I want. Besides, I'm older than you all."

Brute watched the three across from her. Her eyes were narrowed. They sat in the living room, waiting for Buttercup to come out. "Hey! What're you bitches doing lying around? No offense, Brute." Buttercup yelled while coming down the stairs. Butch was drooling. Brick and Boomer gawked. Brute smacked all of them, making them snap out of their daze. Buttercup smirked at her.

"Sorry..." All three mumbled. Brute spoke up, "Hey, Bitch. Buttercup is already here so get on with it!" She grabbed Butch and Buttercup's hands and let them go when they're outside. Brute shut the door. All the two heard was a "Good luck!" from Brute.

Both of them stood on the front porch, staying quiet. He broke the silence, "So where do you want to go?" Butch asked. Buttercup looked up. "Well, wherever you want to go, Bitch." Buttercup let out a chuckle and walked off with Butch.

"First of all, my name is Butch. Not Bitch, okay?" he corrected.

Buttercup scoffed. "Sure whatever you say, Bitch."

"It's Butch."

"Sure, Bitch."

"It's Butch."

"Okay, Butch."

"It's Bu- Oh wait." He finally realized it, making Buttercup laugh hard. "Shut the hell up."

Buttercup kept on laughing. "Okay... Sure..."

He just groaned and walked. While Buttercup snickered at him.

* * *

"Stop pacing, Blossom. I'm sure she's as fine as you think."

She stopped and turned to face her. "Help me." she said. Bubbles came over and helped her sit on Blossom's bed. Bubbles just stood in front of her. "So why are you worried about her, anyways?" she asked.

Blossom didn't look at her. "Without her we aren't a team. I mean that if the professor was here, he would deal with this kind of situation. Also, she hadn't replied yet." Blossom explained. Bubbles sighed. "Blossom, remember what I said yesterday. She will be fine, so don't worry!"

She let the thought sink into her head and nodded. Bubbles stood up, patted her shoulder and left her room. "I'll be okay without her anyways." Blossom muttered, pulling off the covers and crawled in.

_I'm sure. . ._

* * *

Buttercup looked at the buttercup in front of her. "Only one flower?" she scoffed. "Really, you have to get a lot for your lady!" Buttercup put a hand on her hip.

Butch glanced at the flower then back at her. He groaned again. He went down and picked a lot of buttercups. For their date, Buttercup decided that she wants to go to her favorite place in the world: a field of buttercups. Butch rolled his eyes once he got there.

He stood up straight and put his arm out to her. "Your favorite flowers, Buttercup." Buttercup snatched the flowers away from him and turned her back on him, sniffing the flowers. "Thank you!" she exclaimed, her back still turned. Butch grinned slyly and hugged her from behind. He whispered in her ear, "You're welcome." She blushed scarlet.

Buttercup was stiff as a statue, still blushing. Butch smirked. "Are we done here? I wanna go home." Butch looked around the field. Buttercup poked his shoulder, "Come on, you don't want to spend time with me?" she playfully asked, with a pout.

"Okay, okay. What do you want to do, Miss Buttercup?" Butch questioned.

Buttercup thought for a while. Then a light bulb on top of her head lightened up. She clapped her hands together. "I got it!" Butch glanced at her. "What is it?"

She grinned. He didn't like that grin. Butch wanted to protest but Buttercup grabbed his arm and ran. She pulled him somewhere.

A tree?

She stopped. Of course. A. Fucking. Tree. Butch smoothed out his clothes. Buttercup looked at the tree. There was a carving on the tree. Did she carve it? Buttercup smiled.

"Hey, so why are we here?" he looked at her. She faced him. "When I was a kid, my dad took me here all the time and I..." she gestured to the carving. "... made this while he would give me a bunch of buttercups. Now that he's gone, I went by myself. This tree contains a lot of memories. One time I made a wish that I would make another with my future boyfriend. So I'm guessing it really came true."

"Well, I was here because I won. Right?" Butch touched her shoulder. She nodded. "So are we gonna go back home now?"

"Yes, come on Bitchy Butch!" Buttercup ran away, sticking out her tongue and laughing. "Oh, you're gonna get it!" Butch started to chase her around until they got home.

* * *

"Hey."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Brute narrowed her eyes at Boomer. He put his hands up in defense. "You want to ask out Buttercup, don't you?"

He blushed red. "N-no! I mean, I just want to be friends, that's all!" Brute rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay." she sarcastically said, leaning back on the couch.

The door burst open. Showing Butch and Buttercup. Brick came back from the kitchen, holding a glass of water. "Welcome back," he greeted, sitting on a chair. Brute stood up, approaching them and rubbing her hands together. She was grinning.

"So how did it go?" A bit too excited. Buttercup gestured to Butch. "Ask him, I'm tired." She went upstairs to her bedroom. Both of them watched her go up the stairs.

Now Brute glared at Butch. "What the hell did you do?" she demanded. His eyes widened. "We went to her favorite place." he replied quickly. She narrowed her eyes. "Like where?"

Menacing looks. "A field of buttercups..." he responded. Brute stood up straight. "Well, that's enough for today." She faced Brick and Boomer. "Okay!" she clapped her hands together. "Time for bedtime!"

Brick raised an eyebrow at her. "But it's not night yet." Brute's happy face became her 'death' face. All three winced. "I say it's bedtime when I say it!" Brute screamed at them.

"That didn't make any sense." Boomer chimed in. Now her glare had moved onto Boomer. "One..." she said to gritted teeth. "Two..."

Their eyes widen and rush upstairs. "Three." she happily said, skipping up the stairs. First stop: Buttercup's bedroom.

She knocked on her door. "Come in!" she yelled through the door. Brute opened the door to see Buttercup on her bed, laying still. Brute entered and closed the door behind her. She stood beside her bed. Buttercup glanced up at her.

"So what's up?" Buttercup questioned. Brute looked at her, happy. "What did you do on your 'date'?" She put air quotes because... you know that it wasn't a real date! Well, to the people who think it is...

Buttercup sat up. "Well, he gave me buttercups and I showed him that carving on the tree." Buttercup plainly answered. "Wait, was it _that _tree?" Brute questioned. She nodded. "Oh.."

"Yeah. Well, I guess I better sleep. Good night." Buttercup laid back down and pulled the covers on her. Brute walked towards the door, opened it and looked at Buttercup. She grinned. Her best friend of her entire life. She exited and shut the door quietly. Brute walked back to her bedroom.

"I'm thinking Buttercup likes my idiot brother." Brute whispered to herself while she pulls the blankets on her body. She grinned and slept.

* * *

The next morning, Buttercup woke up early and sneaked off to Butch's room holding a stick.

She slowly opened the door and peeked in to see if he was awake or not.

He wasn't.

Buttercup grinned. She tiptoed to his bed and poked his cheek with the stick. She silently laughed. Butch grabbed the stick, eyes still closed. "What the fuck?" Butch laughed and his eyes opened.

"Dude, what're you doing?" he asked. She looked down on him. "What? A little fun couldn't hurt?"

He laughed again and sat up. She slowly backed up. Butch stood up. "BRUTE!" she yelled, still standing there.

After a while, the door came bursting open, Brute came running with a baseball bat. She started to hit Butch in the back. "How... Dare... You... Molest... My... Friend?!" she screeched in between.

Buttercup checked her watch. A minute passed. Enough hitting. She touched Brute's shoulder and told her to stop. She backed away and gave Butch a death glare. She exited the room.

Butch laid on the floor, hands covering his face. "Is it over?" His voice muffled. She snickered and bent down.

Buttercup gently put down his arms and put it to his sides. "Lazy ass, get up!"

He slowly got up, crossed his arms, and gave her a glare. "What?" Buttercup questioned. Butch let out a snicker. "Nothing." He got up and left. Buttercup just was sitting there, thinking.

"Oh well."

She went and followed him.

* * *

After lunch was done, Buttercup went and washed the dishes. She did not notice Butch walk in and watched her.

"Hey, girl." Butch cooed. Buttercup stiffened and her eyes looked to the right. He was watching her. Besides, he has that fucking smirk on his face.

Did she hate that smirk or some sorts? She did.

She finally got out of her stiff-as-a-motherfucking-statue-because-Butch-was- looking-at-me mode.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" she asked, continuing to clean. He leaned on a cabinet. He still had that 'annoying' smirk. "Well, can I help you with those dishes? I don't like it when ladies get all the work."

Butch gently shoved Buttercup to the side and started to do Buttercup's work. She was impressed with him. Maybe too impressed.

While Buttercup was busy daydreaming, Butch threw her a piece of soap on her clothes. She saw that and threw another one at Butch.

Great payback.

"Is this how you flirt with girls?" Butch cocked an eyebrow.

"Is this how you flirt with boys?" Buttercup did too.

Buttercup gave a small chuckle and continued to clean the dishes with him. "Touché." Butch grinned.

As they were on their last dirty dish, their hands 'accidentally' touched. Both of them looked up. Buttercup was blushing and looked away. Butch was laughing.

Buttercup stuttered, "C-come on. Le-let's finish."

Butch was still mesmerized by her boyish, yet girly personality. Buttercup put the last dish in the cupboards, and looked at Butch. Her blush was gone. He frowned. Butch actually liked her blushing.

Since he was looking at her, she felt hot flames rush up to her cheeks. "I-I'm going up to my room." She rushed out of the kitchen, leaving Butch standing near the sink.

That made his day.

* * *

Brick stood from a nearby wall watching Butch and Buttercup 'flirt' while washing the dishes. He scowled at the two. Boomer walked in and Brick pulled his arm, pointing at them.

He asked, confused, "What about them?" Brick glared at him, then pointed at them. Butch and Buttercup was too busy 'washing the dishes' to notice the two brothers. "Look at our brother, trying to make her fall in love with him. She should go out with one of us. Not Butch." he explained. "That bastard." Brick tsked.

Boomer let this go into his brain.

"But won't that destroy their relationship?"

Now Brick was getting annoyed. So he glared daggers at his youngest brother. "What happened to that Boomer liking Buttercup from the first day he met her?" Brick questioned Boomer.

His eyes widened and nodded along with Brick. "Yes."

So they kept watching the two.

Jealously got involved.


	3. The Date

"Why not ask her out?"

"Why you looking at me then?"

"Get on with it!"

Brute slouched back on the couch. She had just finished her five-second conversation with Butch. Something about him trying to date Buttercup. Brute called him a bitch for not asking her out for fifteen days.

Butch groaned and went up the stairs like a drunk person. He found Buttercup's room and entered it.

Rude for not knocking first.

She looked up from her computer, smiling at him. "Hi, Butch." Buttercup put down her computer and approached him. "So what's up?" she asked.

He was pretty nervous to ask her on one real date. Butch still remembers that seems-like-a-really-cool-but-fake date.

Did Butch actually like her? But he has-

"Um, hello? Earth to Butch?" Buttercup started waving her hands in front of Butch. He snapped out of his trance. "Huh? Sorry what?" He was confused.

She giggled. "Nothing. Just Brute calling you, that's all." Buttercup returned to her computer. He was still standing there. She was telling him to go. He nodded and left the room.

Now Buttercup was left by herself. So she thought for a little while. Out loud.

"Did Butch want to go out on a date with me?" she asked herself. She picked up her computer and put it on her lap. "I really hope so." And typed away.

* * *

"Did you ask her?"

He was hesitant. "... No."

Brute stood up from the couch and stood in front of him. She slapped him to the ground. "This is what you get for having that slut you call a girlfriend!" she screamed at Butch.

He got up, holding his red cheek. "Well, I'm sorry for not asking Buttercup! I'll try and break up with her sooner, and I am going to ask Buttercup. Just chill Brute."

Brute scoffed and put a hand on her hip. "Are you sure? What if she goes and dates some other boy? I won't let my best friend go and date anyone I don't even approve of!" Brute calmed down a little. She put a hand on Butch's shoulder. "Besides, you should just go and ask her already."

Her eyes softened. His sister is actually being nice to him. Normally she would yell and do things to him. But this Brute? Butch never seen this side of her.

He just accepted her request. So he nodded. "Okay. I am going to ask Buttercup out on a real date. Don't worry Brute!" Butch grinned and headed upstairs.

She smiled. It wasn't her best friend smile. It was her I'm-so-happy-for-that-fucking-asshole-I-call-a-bro ther kind of smile.

* * *

Brick entered her room along with Boomer. "Oh hey guys." Buttercup greeted, still on her laptop.

They stood next to her bed. "How was your day?" Brick asked. She looked up and put her best smile on. "It was fine. Butch was going to ask me something, but Brute called him down. I don't know why, but it's none of my business anyways."

She went back to typing words. Brick and Boomer cringed when she mentioned their brother. Both of them still held that grudge. They will never let Butch love her, no matter what. Brute? She can root for them, but they can't argue with her. They might have monthly scars for the rest of their life.

Brick sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. This made her look up for the second time. She laughed nervously. "So... what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

Boomer spoke up, "I remember Butch telling me about him going to ask you on a date. He also said that it's going to be only you two there." Lies about Butch telling him about the date. The rest are fucking true._  
_

Bitchy Butch wants to go on a date with me? Buttercup thought. Might as well be good enough.

"Okay." Buttercup plainly said. Brick removed his arm and exited her room along with Boomer trailing behind.

After the door was shut, Buttercup shut off her laptop. She put it down and slowly went to the window. She opened it and jumped outside.

Buttercup ran out to the backyard.

* * *

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

A pause.

"Okay. I will think about that, just don't worry."

Butch hung up. Buttercup ran up to him. "Hey."

She put strands of hair behind her ear. "Who was on the phone?" Buttercup asked. She was smiling, Butch couldn't tell her.

Then he thought about the date. He opened his mouth to say something, but Buttercup said to him, "You are going to ask me on a date, aren't you?" She let out a little chuckle.

He couldn't deny that smile at all. So all he said was, "Of course!"

"Tomorrow at eleven. Since we live in the same house, just hurry the hell up. I get impatient." Then she ran off into the house.

His smile faded.

What was he going to tell her? He might not as well mention it.

Butch sighed.

* * *

Brick slouched on the couch. He sat with Brute and Buttercup. Brute's eyes were narrowed at Brick. Buttercup snickered.

"What? What's so funny?" Brick questioned, feeling offended. She leaned back on the couch. "Hey, it's not my fault." Buttercup protested. He scoffed. "Yeah, right."

That earned Brick a smack behind the head. Courtesy of Brute. She let out a small laugh. Buttercup smirked. "That is what you get for dissing her!" Brute scolded. He rolled his eyes and looked at Buttercup.

Definitely in love with her.

Would he fight his way for her? Mostly yes. She likes Butch. So would that earn Brick a chance? Possibly. Unless he has a girlfriend...

"Fucking pay attention, Brickhead!" Brute yelled at him.

Buttercup slouched on the couch. His eyes were still glued on Buttercup. He doesn't know if he wants to give Boomer a chance with her. Possibly not. She's his only goal. Brick wouldn't kill his own brothers just to get her.

There's trickery.

* * *

"Oh my freaking god, Butch!"

"What?"

"Why are you taking so long?"

"Hey, it takes perfection!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes as she waits by his door. Brute walked by her. She backed up and grinned. "You're welcome." she said. "Yep," Buttercup replied. "When is this jackass gonna get ready? It is almost eleven."

Brute sighed and banged on Butch's door. "Almost ready!" he screamed out. Both of them scoffed. "Fuck you then. I'm going by myself then~" Buttercup made a little wave with her hand and then...

His door opened quickly and came out Butch. Dressed like a teenage boy would wear at any date. Or something like that.

Butch grabbed her hand and ran down the stairs, careful enough to not hurt her. Brute grinned and walked away.

He slowed down and now walking on the sidewalk. "Hey, Bitchy Butch. What the hell were you doing back there?" Buttercup sounded pissed. Well, almost.

"So... you said to change faster!" Butch whined.

Responded by rolling her eyes, she didn't care. Just decided to change the damn subject. "So where are we going anyways?" she asked, crossing her arms. Butch's eyes widen.

A single buttercup.

He picked it up and handed it to Buttercup. She scowled and took the flower. He frowned at her. When Butch wasn't looking, she sniffed it and enjoyed the aroma.

Without looking at her, he said, "I know you like it." She could feel him smirk.

"Just... where the hell are we?" Buttercup calmly questioned him.

They were walking into a forest somewhere Butch knows. He led her to a tree. It was carved 'Butch waz here!'

Buttercup cocked and eyebrow. "Well, here is my place. I know it's not as good as yours, but I was here when I was young. So I prayed that I would bring a very special someone here to this here tree when I become older." Butch explained.

"Oh okay. Like our 'first date', let's sit here and chat!" Buttercup sat on the soft green grass. She patted on the grass, signaling him to sit next to her. She was smiling at him. Butch did too.

Maybe it will be a real date.

* * *

"She won't reply!"

"Blossom, please calm down."

"How can I...?"

Bubbles patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, we can look for her tomorrow. Just please don't panic, okay?" Bubbles assured her.

Blossom nodded. Bubbles smiled and exited her room.

"Okay."

* * *

Brick and Boomer approached Brute, who was in the kitchen, eating a sandwich she made herself.

"What?" she asked, grumpily. Both of them exchanged glances. "Um, where is Buttercup?" Boomer asked. She looked up. "On a date with Butch. Why?" Brute replied, glaring at the two.

Brick and Boomer had flames in their eyes.

Definitely so jealous of those two now.

If only...


	4. Feelings Revealed

After a day passed, Butch realized something. He actually likes Buttercup. More than anyone. Even more than his own girlfriend.

"Wasn't that epic?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

Butch cocked an eyebrow and leaned closer. "I know."

Should he tell Buttercup? Her heart might be broken and Brute might smack him. Then his mind came on to his brothers. Will they get mad at Butch for getting her before they did?

"Hello?" Buttercup started to wave her hands in front of Butch's face. He turned his gaze to her.

She was smiling. He couldn't tell her with that cute smile.

"Yes, O Greatest Flower?" Butch joked, making Buttercup laugh a little. She got up from the couch and looked at him. "You... forgot to give me something. Just give it to me in my room." He gazed up at her.

Then Butch remembered. His eyes widen and ran up the stairs. Buttercup chuckled and sat back down.

Brick peered out from the kitchen door. He looks around, making sure no one is here to ruin this 'moment'. So he straightens up his posture, clears his throat, and approaches like a man.

Buttercup was twiddling her fingers. Once she noticed Brick standing right in front of her, she looked up. He made a little wave, she did too.

Brick started to begin a conversation with her. "So..." he began. Buttercup looks from the ground to Brick. His eyes weren't meeting hers.

He kept saying things about her and Butch.

Unless he's jealous.

"I'm thinking Butch likes me." Buttercup admits. She puts her palm on Brick's hand. He was blushing and looked directly at her. Her eyes went soft. "Can you keep a secret?" she asked.

"Of course. You can trust me." Brick responds. She went on, looking around. She leans in closer to Brick's ear, making him blush even more. "Please don't tell Butch, but... I like him too." She pulled away, and smiled at him.

Brick nodded. She patted Brick's hand and walked upstairs. He was still sitting there, thinking about what Buttercup had said. That made his heart burn.

He won't do anything about Buttercup liking Butch, but made his jealousy of his own brother grow.

* * *

Butch just exited out of his room, holding a bunch of buttercups. He saw Brute in the hallway, making cute faces at herself in the mirror. He just simply rolled his eyes.

Butch approached Brute. She stopped and looked at him. "Hey bastard, what's up?" she questioned, continuing to make faces.

Same old Brute.

"Well, I have to tell you something about Buttercup. I know you are happy for your best friend and your brother, but there's something else about us." Butch smiled a little. She groaned a little, then faced Butch.

"What the fuck is it?" Brute snapped. "Is something wrong with Buttercup? Did you break up with her? I swear, I will-" She got cut off by Butch shaking his head and continued on what he had to say to her.

Brute raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Brute, do you think you can keep this from Buttercup? It's really personal." he whispered. Brute looked down on him, his eyes looked like a pleading puppy.

God, how can she resist those fucking eyes?!

She broke and glared at him. "Okay! Okay, what the hell do you want?" Brute softly exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. Butch grinned.

"I know you'll think differently about me, but I kind of like Buttercup." Butch admitted. Her eyes widen.

Butch looked at her. She was stiff as a statue, for a little while. Brute smiled and gave him a bear hug. "Can't... breathe..." Butch managed to say. Brute gently let him go.

"I'm so happy for my baby brother!" Brute clapped her hands together. He scratched the back of his head, reminding himself not to tell Brute anymore romantic secrets. "I'm not a baby, Brute." he sighed in exasperation. She thought a little

Her happiness faded away. "Wait a minute, did you break up with that bitch yet?" Butch shook his head. She ran a hand through her black locks and sighed in despair. "Dude, you have to or you won't get Buttercup."

He looked down at the buttercups. Butch glanced at Brute and nodded. "Good." She ruffled Butch's hair and walked away into her room. He smiled and approached Buttercup's door.

* * *

"Dude, I know how you feel right now."

Boomer patted Brick's back. "I know what'll break them up. The deadline will be in four months. If they don't hate each other by then, I'm calling Butch's girlfriend." Brick responded.

The blonde liked his plan. "I do know that I'm her second choice." Brick continued, "Then, Butch'll keep on dating that ugly bitch. As I, will date Buttercup." he finished.

Boomer felt that Brick was okay.

Both of them can't wait for Brick's plan to work.

* * *

"What the hell?"

She groaned at herself in the mirror. She looked up at her reflection.

"I don't know what to do."

Blossom heard a knock at the bathroom door. "Go away, I'm busy!" she yelled. "I'm sure... I'll just go by myself. I will look for Buttercup."

She jerked her hands to her side and glared up at herself in the mirror. "She left something dearly."

Blossom held up Buttercup's green blanket.

She just sighed.

* * *

Brute's head was low and her eyes were glaring at Boomer. Boomer was looking away from her gaze. Brick just shook his head and poured water into his glass.

Butch and Buttercup were exchanging glances. Then both of them raised an eyebrow at Brute. "What the fuck? Are you two going to be exclusive now?" Brute questioned the two. She was totally suspicious of him and Brick.

Both of them blushed scarlet and sat still at the table. Brick and Boomer pretended not to know. She just rolled her eyes. Buttercup signaled Brute to come here. She whispered something in Brute's ear. It was inaudible to the three brothers.

"REALLY?!" Brute squealed loud. That made all four cover their ears. She noticed that and mouthed "Sorry". Buttercup patted Brute on her shoulder, saying "It's okay."

"Okay, since we all know that these two here are dating.. I'm going to sleep. Good night." Brick went out the kitchen door and went upstairs. Boomer was looking at his surroundings and then left.

Brute whispered to her, "I'll leave you two alone." Then left along with the rest.

All was there is Butch and Buttercup.


End file.
